Her evil champion
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: The story of the evil champion of the shadowsycthe and how he effects the world of lore and its people GravelynxOC M for later chapters


Her Evil Champion

Disclaimer: The majority of this story's cast belongs to the amazing gaming company Artix Entertainment I'm just using these characters for this story but anyway please enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Chaos emerges

The palace of Swordhaven home to King Alteon the good all respected him for either he's skills with a sword the power of his magic or even the way he ruled the land of lore. All but his former Knight Sepulchure he had become the greatest Doomknight lore had ever seen all heroes feared him for with one swing of his sword he could completly destroy the hero and, a large part of the land they were standing on but now the two greatest forces of good and, evil were clashing in the grandest and, most likely the final showdown between them. Spells and steel flew through the air, Alteon threw a large volly of lightining at Sepulchure who easily destroyed it with his own wave of darkness which again was contered by a barrier by Alteon. Sepulchure Ran forward adn grabbed Alteon by his throat and, threw him to the otherside of the room hitting the wall hard causeing not only the solid stone wall to crack but, a small trail of blood to escape his mouth Sepulchure stood taller and began to talk.

"Give up Alteon, you and, me both know you won't survive tonight." He shouted.

"Never Sepulchure, I will not fall tonight for I stand for the goodness of lore and, nothing will stop me not you, not anything." Alteon replyed.

"Face it Alteon not everyone will choose good and, I will prove it. You hero what do you choose the side of good or, my side the side of evil."

"He'll choose good Sepulchure he's been slaying your undead all night."

"We'll see then you old fool. Now choose hero Good or Evil." Sepulchure shouted.

All eyes in the room was on the injuryed hero near the farest wall, Dirge lunarfall age twenty-two, your typical hero type did the normal quest, slayed his more then fair share of monsters. and now about to make the most important choice of his entire life, He's thought about being the great good hero like king Alteon or his best friend Artix, but the man he has respected for all his amazing feats Sepulchure was asking to join him and, Dirge knew he could be evil and, still be good too so he took a deep breath and, got down to a bowwed postion and said with pride.

"Lord Sepulchure, I gladly choice to side with you and join the cause of the shadowsycthe I am your sword my lord." Dirge declared to Sepulchure.

"Rise Champion you now hold the banner of the shadowsycthe with you, now rise." Sepulchure shouted.

Dirge began to rise with the help of sepulchure's number two minion, Chuckles.

"What do you say now Alteon the hero has chosen evil, do you still believe that good will overcome evil."

"I still believe that Sepulchure. All beings no matter how far in the darkness they are can still become the brightest light."

"You all ways say that nonsense and, I've had it I'm ending it now."

Sepulchure with sword in hand began his charge at Alteon the intent to kill evident in his the very movement of his muscles, while Alteon didn't seem to have anything except his normal air of calm and, power. The blades clashed dark energy and, light energy began to spark and, fly off in all directions the ground began to crack and, the loose stones began to rise and, even begin to disintegrate from the raw power the two were begining to out put the ari became heavy and, Dirge was having a hard time breathing.

'Is this the power of a true warrior, amazing these two could crush anything in their way if they worked together nothing could stop them.'

He was to far in his thoughts and didn't notice till him and, Chuckles were thrown to the opposite side of the room as a man atleast seven feet tall with large dark purple wings the mere span of the wings themselves was eight feet long and, the sword was about the same size as the wings itself. He raised the sword and, struck Alteon and then turned to Sepulchure and, did the same small eye like parasites appeared on both Alteon and Sepulchure though more on the latter.

"Who, who are you?" Alteon questioned through labored breathes.

The beings shadowed face grew lighter and both Alteon and, sepulchure were shocked by who it was.

"Drakath!" The both shouted in unison.

"Yes I have finally returned, with a power greater then either good or, evil. A power long since believed to be dead the power of chaos has given me a new purpose and, more power then thought possible. Look what I did to the greatest two warriors lore has to offer and I haven't even started yet now I have a simple request bow to me and, give up control of your armies to me or else I will destroy not only you and, both Swordhaven and, Shadowfall but both your families and all you hold dear. Now what is your choice."

"You won't get away with this, I will not bow to you I am Sepulchure The strongest Doomknight, and ruler of the armies of the shadowsycthe I bow to no one do you hear me Drakath."

Drakath's face grew shadowed again adn he flew fatser then anyone could see and, stabbed Sepulchure in the chest a look of disbelief crossed everyone's face even Alteon, so what if He and, Sepulchure were enemies they were both once friends he would never wish harm on him. Drakath pulled his hand out of his chest and, a glowing red orb was in Drakath's claw Sepulchure staggered slightly.

"You think this will stop me, you think I will give up so easily never I will defeat you. Long un-live the shadowsycthe!" He raised his sword high to prepare to strike when Drakath crushed the orb. The glowing eyes of Sepulchure's helmet grew dark his right arm fell to the floor then his left and finally as he fell to his knees his body unleashed all his energy in one final burst.

"Lord Sepulchure!" Dirge Shouted.

"Father! NO!" Shouted a voice from the flying castle outside.

Drakath walked out towards the giant hole he made for entrance he gazed across to see the sky blue eyes of a one incredibly pissed off women she had long red hair and, the same armor as Sepulchure.

"Whats this Sepulchure had a daugther, this is just too rich." he rasied his claw again and, formed a purple fireball which promptly hit the head of the flying dragon castle casuing it to let a roar so loud it could be heard throughout lore it fell from the sky and, crashed halfway across lore.

Alteon tried to stagger to his feet but couldn't, while Chuckles began to chuckle Drakath looked at him and, blasted him casuing him to explode into a million pieces. Drakath turned towards Alteon and, smirked at him he spread his wings and added.

"It all begins here Alteon the begining of the end the age of chaos begins." He turned towards Dirge."And you hero, you will be there to see it all end, I am curious how long you'll last farewell Hero don't die to quickly." He flew away leaving the injured hero and, king to wallow in failure. Within a few minutes however twenty Acolytes came rushing in Artix and, Robina came rushing in right after.

"Dirge are you ok my friend." ASked Artix with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine my friend just very exhausted, I slayed atleast five hundred undead tonight."

"Ha ha thats my friend for you."

"King Alteon, Are you all right?" Asked a very worried Robina.

"I am fine just- urgh." The parasites on his arm began to burrow deeper in to him.

"Please help him!" Robina yelled to the nearby Acolytes.

"We are trying Robina, buts this organism is unlike anything that we have seen before or, work with before we will need time to cure him." One of the Acolyte replyed

Robina was close to tears now but Artix pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come on Robina, you don't need to see this." He lead her out of the room she was only resisting a little bit to show how far away she was.

"Hero."

Dirge looked up to see Alteon he had dark circles under his eyes already and his voice sounded quiet.

"What do you wish of me King Alteon?" Dirge asked generally curious what the good king wanted.

"You have chosen to be the champion of evil, you must go and, salvage anything from the shadowfall crash site it looked to have fallen a little way past Battleon I suggest you go as soon as you can I will give you one of my fastest horses to get there any questions?"

"No sire, I just request that I can gather some of the undead weapons and armor scattered around the castle and. throught the streets of Swordhaven I'll see if I can't get anything from Yulgar when I arrive at Battleon."

"You may, take ten of my men to help, be safe Champion of evil, be safe."

"I shall King Alteon and I hope you may gain a full recovery."

-Three days later-

A huge cart filled with a large amount of spears and, quite a few suits of armor was hooked up to two elegant looking horse both were a light brown in color and, settling in the seat was Dirge his head and left arm was bandage he didn't have on any armor but a simple sword was on his waist his favorite sword was broken in half and beyond repair during Drakath's assualt his fist tighten when he thought of how Sepulchure and Alteon were so easily defeated by only four short attacks his focus was miles away he didn't notice Artix Walk up with a large package with on his back, Artix noticed his friend's thoughts were else where so in a case like this Artix knew only one thing to due he brought up his right hand and, brought it down as hard as he could.

"Dirge, my friend. What's got you so preoccupied?" Artix replyed in his normal tone of voice not noticeing Drige bent over in pain. He stood up a look of pain still on his face but quickly changed to that of blind fury.

"You moron I don't have any armor on, what did you think would happen with your fully armored body."

"I just wanted to catch you before you left I have something for you, ah-hem Dirge Lunarfall I Artix Von Krieger High Paladin here by declare you the knighthood and, rank of a paladin and, here by give you your paladin armor please accept this along with my respect."

"Artix I-"

"Please Dirge, we've known each other for twelve years I know your strength first hand, I mean come on you are the only other person who can keep up with me in slaying undead. Now please take it."

Dirge put his hand on Artix's shoulder and, smiled a grand smile no words were exchanged through this exchange as Dirge walked off to the inn to change. A short while later he emerged full armored his teal hair brushed to the side to reveal his dull yellow eyes.

"Artix I must say I may never be able repay you for this its amazing."

"Please Dirge Your my best friend, we been together threw the good and bad times this is just me showing you I have faith in you, now get going." Artix gave one final push and walked of a little ways away.

"Dirge finshed a final check on all his wares, the horses and, even the cart itself. Once he was satisfied he got into the seat and picked up the reins. he waved goodbye to Artix and, set out to leave the walls of Swordhaven, he presented the guards at the gate his note from Alteon himself to allow him passage to and from Swordhaven without incedent. The ride to Battleon was as uneventful as could be not even any bandits to fight so when Dirge finally saw the sign of Battleon he breathed a breath of relief or, boredom it was up in the air but, when he finally got to Yulgar's inn he tied up his cart and went inside he saw the same sight he saw the last time he was at Yulgar's, many adventurers either relaxing, preparing, or accepting a quest he too was among them only a few short weeks ago but now he was on a long term quest to save the world, but he moved on to see the man himself.

"Yulgar! I got some items for you in somewhat use shape." Dirge shouted to the bearded man behind the bar.

"Ah Dirge, whats this about somewhat used equipment you got?" Yulgar asked.

"Yeah outside in my cart fresh from. You don't really want to know." Dirge drifted off towards the end.

"Ok, ok comeon and show me the gear."

Dirge led Yulgar out ot his cart and, pulled out a few of the spears he had.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad only alittle bit used and slightly worn but with the right work I can have them good as new, how many of these spears do you have?"

"About three hundred along with a hundred and twenty-five battle axes in the same condition and, finally fifty full suits of armor."

"Whats wrong with the armor?"

"Its taken from some undead waariors."

"Oh well I guess I'll have to have Cysero or Warlic look into finding a way to get the stink out of them but all together you've given me a great haul how does half a million sound?"

"Just half come on Yulgar can't you just give me a solid million instead you know I always give you some good weapons and armor can't you just do this for me right now?" He put his hands together and, pleaded with the bearded man.

He sighed and, rubbed his forehead."Fine Dirge, just this once come on and help me carry these in and I'll get your gold."

"Thanks Yulgar, next time I get a rare piece of equipment I'll give it to you free." Dirge replyed as he picked up a bundle of spears.

"So tell me Dirge where are you going?" Yulgar asked.

"I can't really say yet, but I'm going to the crash site of Shadowfall to find somethings out."

"Shadowfall? isn't that Sepulchure's flying fortress?" Yulgar asked with a slight worried tone.

"Yeah long story short a great and, terrible plague has emerged over lore and, now I have to stop it so you know not a big deal." Dirge replyed with a shrug.

"Dirge, just go I'll see what I can do for you next time you visit but, I need to maul over what you just said." Yulgar said before walking back behind his bar.

"Ok Yulgar see you next time, oh tell Zhoom I said hey."

Dirge exited the inn and saddled up on a horse, he decided to leave one with Aria for safe keeping and to send it back with one of Alteon's men when he came. So off Dirge road through the thick forest and, wide open plains only pushing his horse so hard untill it began to show signs of fatigue he let it rest for however long it needed and after two days of traveling he arrived at the site of a massive dragon skeleton in the side of the mountain the mouth was open and he took that as a sign to enter he got off his horses and drew his sword and entered through the mouth, after a short walk Dirge arrived at a massive court yard with bones covering the floor he noticed that almost all the rooms he checked were like this but, as he moved through the bones and many door ways he arrived at a grand looking door it looked to be made of bone itself it felt cold even through his covered hand but, he still pushed through it and inside was a long hallway but was raised his curiousity even more was the fact that there were no bones on the floor here. He contuined down the hall checking each room as he passed and he found nothing he did however stumble upon a bed room it like most of the castle held a dark aura around it but it did have that certain warmth to it still he marked the room as a rest spot if need be and contuined down the hall untill he reached the very last door he grasped the door handle and slowly turned it to see someone lying on the floor he ran over to them and, turned them over he found himself slightly in awe at the person before him she had long red hair as bright as any fire he face was unmarked by any and, all imperfection he lips the same ruby red as her armor. He felt himself drift for only a short moment admiring this beautiful women before him before he picked her up and carefuly carrying her back to the room he found, he laid her on the bed and began a quick spell he learned as his time as a healer to check for any injurys. He found she had broken her left arm in two places he right leg was fractured and she had three broken ribs he quickly began to focus his mana on healing the wounds of her making sure to take a mana potion when he felt himself running low after and hour an a half of healing and seven potions he was finally able to heal most of her wounds thought she would still need a cast for her leg other then that she would hopefuly be awake soon but, he still felt tired and, drained he hasen't heal injuries like that since he first started out as an adventurer.

'God I need to increase my mana pools soon that took too much mana true those could have been near fatal wounds but still. I'll see if Artix or Warlic has anything on increasing one's mana pool next time I see them.' Dirge thought as he regained his energy failing to notice the stirring of the body behind him or the rattleing of bones outside the window to engrossed to notice the dagger slowly being place over his neck but his instincts quickly reacted and his sword was on the stomach of the person behind him. Dirge turned his head to look in the eyes of his attacker, yellow met ice blue and a soft yet commanding voice was heard.

"Who are you? Why are you in my kingdom, and where is my armor?" The voice was soft yet held a tone of infinite command it spoke of volumes to Dirge for it this women in her condition could still threaten him and, act like she was fine he might have to stop helping people.

"I am Dirge lunarfall a hero, I'm in shadowfall to look for any survivers and by since youstill have the energy to threaten me I guess your ok and, finally your armor was slightly damage but its right there in the corner closest to the bed."

She turned her head to see her armor right where he told her. The door fell over and, a few skeletons armed with axes and, spears entered and pointed their weapons at Dirge.

"Keep him here." she ordered and, the dagger left his neck and, his sword fell to his side he heard her armor beign moved and a door opening and then closing he looked around and knew he was still too weak to fight so all he could do was wait and when he heard the door open again he came face to face with the same blue eyed women but now she had a sword in her hand with glowing red runes on it.

"So Dirge lunarfall why were you looking for survivers in the first place." The blade was now closer to his neck.

"Well miss whateveryourname is-"

"Its Empress Gravelyn ruler of the Shadowsycthe

"Yes Empress Gravelyn, anyway I am here for two reasons the first is to give you this." Dirge handed her an elegant scroll. After unwinding the scroll and, reading for a short few mintues.

"So an Alliance with the forces of good, what if I refuse."

"I'm sure you will the man who was able to down your whole kingdom is the one opposing us."

'The man who killed my father.' Gravelyn thought.

"Fine I'll sign the contract now then, what's the second thing you need to talk to me about?"

As stated in the Alliance contract each side is given a champion and, before Lord Sepulchure was disposed of I joined the forces of evil and, King Alteon has chosen me as the Champion of Evil, I will serve you without question my empress." Dirge kneeled down to show his loyality.

"Follow me." Gravelyn gestured for her minions to let him up and, to follow her he did. She lead herself and, him to the throne room she held up her hand and, both Dirge and his new friends stopped as she ascended. She sat down on her throne and faced Dirge trying to unnerve him needless to say it wasen't effective.

"Now Dirge tell me, what do you see in this room."

"I see a grand hall and few guards."

"Yes, almost none of the beings who were here before." She said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"This hall use to hold some of the most evil beings lore has ever seen but, now that my father-" She fights back a few tears. "Is no longer among us I will be taking over but I will need to prove myself I'll need a symbol of power. I'll need my father's armor."

"Empress Gravelyn, allow me to do this task." Dirge asked.

"And why would you want to do this let only put me in a seat of power."  
>"To be honest my empress I believe you will do a better job leading the shadowsycthe and, you still aren't one hundred percent yet I by no means am doubting your power quite the opposite infact but still you'll need to be ready for when Drakath attacks so again allow me my Empress."<p>

"Alright then, consider this your entrance quest to see if you have any worth. Here is the location of the armor now go." Her tone commanding.

"Yes my empress." Dirge stood and left the throne room as he left shadowfall he noticed that almost all the bones ont he floor was gone now skeletons working on fixing the kingdom he left shadowfall mounting his stead and riding towards his destiation, the tomb of fallen warriors.

-three days later-

The graveyard was vast tombstones lined as far as the eye could see an in the center of the graveyard was the tomb. Although he felt uneasy he knew his very few skills as a paladin would help him if any undead attacked him. but as he went through the floors he noticed that it wasen't any necromancer at work but, Drakath infecting all the suits of armor with chaos.

'Damnit Drakath, I swear I'm going to kick your ass.'

As each suit fell he knew it would only bee a little while more. He decended the final set of stairs he saw his goal the armor of his former master Sepulchure. He was about to touch the helm when he almost lost his hand to its necrochaos sword, his blade now out in an attack stance was ready for anything s the suit began to rise well over ten feet tall now its sword pulsing as the parasites moved about the armor and, sword it took a staggered step then charged aiming to decapitate Dirge but with quick instinct he dodged and, tried to cut out the beast's legs just only nicking them and the sword coming down now to cleave him in two but, with another quick dodge he took th suit's left arm which didn't seem to even faze the beast as it charged again imbedding its sword into the pillar only mere inches from his neck he saw a few chaos parasites try to reach for him he ulled his sword up and, sliced off the creature's sword arm and knocked its blade to the floor and, with a quick slice the helm and, chest piece were seperated and laid unmoving on the floor Dirge could see the chaos begin to slowly die trying in vain to attach to another object only to just barely miss. He waited for all the bits to die before he began to pick up the suit pieces inspecting each piece but,  
>only see how incredible it was forged.<p>

"Truely a masterpiece of any blacksmith." He commented as he picked up each and every piece leaving only Sepulchure's necro sword back in its original form. He picked it up and sheathed the blade. He left the tomb after fixing up and returning all the suits to their resting place and paying his respect.

-three days later-

He rode up to the mighty gate to the entrance of Shadowfall which looked better then when he first arrived, he walked into the court yard to see the same he aleast thought so skeleton workeres still fixing up their home. A few of the skeletons pointed to the throne room he nodded adn they returned to work. He walked into the grand hall to see the fires lighting the room burning even brighter as if refelcting the fires in the eyes of the women in front of him.

"So Dirge lunarfall, you've returned."

"Yes my Empress, and as promised I bring you the armor of your father and, his sword for you." He walked up the stairs to the throne and, kneeled infront of her holding up Sepulchre's helm she took it from her hands and, raised it above her head Dirge could hear howls from the many evil beings accepting her as their leader. He the gave her the rest of the suit which she gazed with an unreadable face, she summoned forth two undead and, with a single hand motion they picked up the suit and left them. They sat in silence untill she breathed a rather loud sigh.

"Aleast that is done, but I still need more man power and some more material for repairs." Gravelyn said.

"And what do you wish of me my empress."

"My father always had an UNlife insurance policey, you will go collect it at once ." Gravelyn ordered.

"Yes my empress." he bowwed and, left the room being saluted by a few of the undead as he left.

Dirge walked up to his horse petted its mane and, mounted its saddle.

"Comeon girl time for you to go home." He rode through the mountains passing through the forests of lore's country side passing through battleon to meet yulgar again.

"Well met Dirge what can I do for you?"

"What do you have as a cloak?" Dirge asked as he settled near the bar.

"Hmm what about this its the blood cloak only a hundread thousand gold."

"Hmm nice fells ok, I'll but it." Dirge gave yulgar a slightly huge sack of gold.

"Thank you kindly. Oh by the way Zhoom is here if you want to talk to him."

"Zhoom no way I haven't seen him since I helped him with the bandit problem in the sandsea a few years back."

"Yes, yes if I remember correctly you both met here when he came for help."

"Is that the same teal hair of a one Dirge lunarfall."

"Is that the same short pointy ear sand elf that I call my friend."

"Sorry not all of us can be giants." Zhoom replyed with a small hint of venom.

"Hey I'm only six four." Dirge held his hands up

Zhoom loaded up an arrow and, pointed it at Dirge "And I'm only five five, you bastard."

"Can you kill me later I have to go and, do something important."

"Like what?"

"Collect an UNlife insurance policey from Sepulchure."

"Really now, fine but next time your getting an arrow where the sun don't shine."

Dirge held his privates. "Ouch my manhood."

The rest of Dirge's ride to Swordhaven wasen't as eventful as before maybe it was the lack of undead army around every corner any way he returned the king's horse and, contuined towards the gate of the castle. After flashing his pass to the guards at the draw bridge he entered the walls of castle he got as far as the main hallway when King Alteon himself met him at the top of the stairs.

"Greetings Champion of evil what may I do for you this fine day?"

"Greetings your highness, I am here to collect a UNlife insurance policey on lord Sepulchure for his daughter Empress Gravelyn."

"I see well please it would be our honor if you collect it ."

"Oh yes your highness I have here the signed Alliance treaty from Empress Gravelyn." Dirge handed the treaty to one of the guards as the guard brought it up to Alteon and he let out a loud laugh.

"My, my I didn't think you'd be able to do it so quick guess I worried for nothing. Now may someone lead Dirge here to the baron please."

"Yes my king, Follow me sire."

The guard lead Dirge to the castle treasury where a large desk with an ven larger chair sat infront of a massive vault dooor. But Dirge heared something from the chair.

"Two for treasury, one for me... one for treasury, two for me." Dirge knocked on the desk causing the person behind the chair to face him a bag of gold in his hand.*coughs*"Whats, whats is it? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Um I'm here to collect an UNlife insurance policey."

"An insurance policey? An UNlife insurance police? Give me that! I've only ever done on of these and it was for Sepulchure and he'll No, no way. This was such a sure thing that he was insured for ONE TREEEELION GOLD *cough* ONE TRILLION GOLD!  
>If you think I'm paying this out, you've got another thing coming and it won't be fun. This is treason. GUARDS! To the dungeon and take his weapons and, armor." The baron shouted.<p>

Dirge was escourted to the dungeon and placed in a cell in nothing but his under clothes which was a simple red shirt and black pants he sat on the little bed/couch that was in the cell when a few guards walked up to watch him.

"Did you hear apparently this one tried to get money from Baron Bayconn."

"Greedy bastard do you know I got my pay cut in half because he thought I was slacking during that undead invasion I tried to protect the king but it was Sepulchure he was like the best knight ever how could anyone of us compare."

"Yeah man I hear you he cut mine so I now barely have enough to support my family I had to get a second job working at the pet store in town just to keep my family fed."

While the two of them were talking they didn't notice Dirge walk over to the sink a place his left fist on the wall and began to channel light magic into his right. When he was sure he had built up enough energy he lanuched his attack.

"Abolish!" The wall crumbled uder his attack allowing him to run through the hole and out the open cell door, the two guards now with spears at the ready but quite hesitant The one on the left charged and, Dirge ducked low grabbed the spear and flipped the guard on his back and knocking him out. Dirge began to spin the spear in his hand testing the weight and how much reach he would have. The second guard was a little more cautious of the man before him he could tell while not a master with a spear it wasen't his first time with one either, he thrust the spear and, Dirge parried it and tried to go for his legs which he jumped over. Dirge moved so he held the spear more towards the pointed end and, charged at the guard the guard dodged but was met with the other end of the spear hitting him right in the face knocking him out like his friend. Dirge gathered up the guards and tied them up to prevent them from attacking him later, he picked up his new weapon and walked into the next room noticing two more guards not paying attention he moved quietly up to them and struck them both outside their heads with his weapon he again tied them up and proceed to the next room. this one held three more guards Dirge began to charge light into his spear causing it to glow and sprout wings he threw the spear knocking the three guards down leaving two stunned and one trying to get to his feet but with another light empowered fist and slammed it into his chest cracking the armor and knocking out the knight Dirge picked up a nearby spear and bashed it outside one of the stunned knights helm breaking the spear and, knocking the knight on to the floor out cold. The final knight got to his feet only to be kicked in the face by Dirge he tied up the knights and, left the room. He notice he was passing through a personal items room after searching for a short moment he found his armor and, sword he proceeded up the stairs and, came face to face with Baron Bayconn and Dirge had to admit now that he could see the Baron he did look like a pig.

"You think you can just come in here and take whats rightful mine huh well not a chance Piggy drake!"

A large pig beast fell from the ceiling Dirge noted it looked like a huge mutant piggy bank.

"How do you like my little pet? He is here to guard Royal Treasury. If you want get my precious gold you will need to defeat him, but I assure you that's not going to be an easy task. Ha, Ha . Oink!"

Dirge at the current moment was beyond pissed not only for being arrested he could get over that, and not for the fact he had to knock out good men who only were doing their job, it was the fact that this little piece of shit had the gaul to think he had any power over the men and, women that worked under Atleon or the fact that he refused to pay Empress Gravelyn's UNlife insurance policey for her father he was going to pay all one trillion gold. The piggy drake charged at Dirge, he dodged and, sliced at the beast cutting off the horn casuing the beast to reel back. The piggy drake charged again attempting to bite at Dirge only to taste his sword as he cut the beast's lips and, tounge the piggy drake began to cough up blood and its movements began to grow sluggish. Dirge ran at the beast he jumped and plunged his sword into the back of its neck killing it, he approached the baron blade at his neck.

"Now I believe you are about to pay that policey in full, now." Dirge commanded.

"Fine! You've beaten my last defense. I guess I HAVE to pay out that fiendish Unlife Insurance Take it. Take what you need and leave." He cried as Dirge took the gold and, left the the baron.

"Dirge are you alright I've heard a terrible rumor that Baron Bayconn had you arrested are you all right."

"No problem King Alteon but just send some men down to help the tied up guard down in the dungeon."

"Will do anything else."

"A horse will be gladly accepted." Dirge slightly joked.

"Done, just take the horse you brought back and, Dirge."

"Yes your highness."

"Keep up the good work I'm sure Empress Gravelyn will use your power well."

"Thank you King Alteon and untill next we meet." Dirge saluted and, left Swordhaven on his new stead. he journeyed on to battleon to talk to Warlic finally to see if he had anything toi increase one's mana pool.

-two days later-

Dirge entered battleone waving to Valencia as he passed she smiled and, waved back. He saw Aria feeding some animals as he passed.

"Hello Aria."

"Hey Dirge, what do you need?"

"You mind looking after my horse for a short bit I need to talk to Warlic."

"Ok see you in a bit."

Dirge entered the magic shop to see Warlic looking in the book.

"Always reading eh Warlic." He joked.

"Well Dirge you know brain beats brawn right."

"Heh yeah, yeah now can you do me a favor."

"Sure what do you need?"

"What do you have on increasing one's mana pool?"

"Ah I got just the thing be right back."

Dirge waited for Warlic to return he looked around the shop to see Warlic's pet eyeball Jimmy the eyeball but before he could touch anything Warlic dropped a book on the table.

"Here you go this book contains a few work outs for increasing one's mana do these and, you should have the amount of any grand wizard."

"Thanks Warlic I don't know what to say."

Warlic pulled the book out of Dirge's grasp.

"How about fifty thousnad gold and we call it a deal."

"F-f-f-fifty thousand come on aleast make it thirty for me."

"Nope fifty thousand take it or leave it."

"Ahh you bastard fine here."

"Pleasure doing bussiness Dirge."

Dirge left the store feeling his wallet slightly thinner he walked up to Aria.

"Thanks Aria, do I need to pay for that?"

"No thank you I always wanted to work on a elite Swordhaven horse its of course free."

He patted her head."Such a good girl, but see you next time ok."

"Ok Dirge see you later."

He mounted his horse and left to conutine his trip back to Shadowfall.

-one day later-

He entered the familar grand hall to again see his empress sitting above everything and, everyone.

"You've returned."

"Yes my empress with the full sum of the policey."

"I've heard that getting money out of the Tax Collector is like getting bacon from a cow!"

'You don't know how true that is at least the Bacon part.'

"Well? How much was it for? Give me that paper! one TREELI" *cough* "TRILLION GOLD? I'll be able to repair Shadowfall and hire all the mercenaries in the land! No-one will be more powerful than me! NO-ONE!"

"Yes my empress, what elsedo you-"

"Empress Gavelyn! Empress Gravelyn!" A messenger from Swordhaven arrived breathing heavy.

"What is it worm." Gravelyn said.

"Message from King Alteon." he said with great fear in his voice.

"Dirge!"

He walked up to the messenger and, grabbed the note and, the messenger flew from the hall as ffast as he could. Dirge walked up the stair and kneeled before Gravelyn handing her the note. for the next few minutes she was deadly quiet then.

"Damnit it all to hell!"

"What is it Empress?"

"I thought we would have more time but I guess Drakath had other plans."

"What Empress."

She looked gravely at Dirge."The first lord of Chaos has emerged."

A/n Well this is the first chapter of my new story so please tell me what you think.


End file.
